


Son of the Thirteenth

by skyesparklez



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo Dies, Kurosaki Masaki Survives, Shinigami Kurosaki Karin, Shinigami Kurosaki Yuzu, Ukitake adopts Ichigo, Ukitake raises Ichigo, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki dies at a very young age after being hit by a car. His soul is immediately taken to the Soul Society, where he is found by Juushiro Ukitake. Ukitake, sensing Ichigo's immense spiritual pressure along with his growing fondness of the boy, takes him in- eventually as his son.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Tag was Ichigo’s favorite game. His mom and his dad would chase him round and round the house, the street, and especially the playground! Mom and dad were so fast, Ichigo was always caught. Mom was faster than dad though, so it was usually mom who caught him. 

Ichigo’s favorite place to play tag was around the block by his house, but mom and dad didn’t let him play tag on the streets very often. In fact, he had only ever done it once! That was when there were no big cars were coming down the street so Ichigo wouldn’t get hurt. He thought it was unfair. He was much more careful than that! Didn’t mom and dad know? After all, he was five years old! He woudn’t get hurt, he was too fast.

He begged and he begged, but mom said no. Ichigo started to tear up, but that didn’t change mom’s mind. She still said no. Dad gave him a sad look, but he said that mom was right. Ichigo stomped his feet and marched up to his room, feeling very angry. It was unfair! He wanted to play on the street. Tatsuki was allowed to, so why couldn’t he? 

His dad came up later and knocked on the door. Ichigo didn’t say anything; he just sat there, still angry that he couldn’t play. He didn’t care what his dad wanted, he wanted to play on the street! His dad started speaking, but Ichigo didn’t want to listen. No, he refused! But then his dad offered to take him to the park, without mom, and Ichigo was interested. Dad always let Ichigo play a little rougher than mom did, and without mom he could play however he wanted to! Even though it wasn’t the place he wanted to play, it was the second best. 

Ichigo walked to the park, holding his dad’s hand. He was tugging and pulling, wanting to get to the park as soon as possible. After all, mom was coming too, just later than him and dad. He wanted to play as much as he could! His dad laughed, before scooping Ichigo up and placing him on his shoulders. Ichigo was having a blast! Dad was carrying him on his shoulders and it felt like Ichigo could see everything! Ichigo’s dad laughed before he jogged to the park with Ichigo on his shoulders the entire way.

Ichigo and his dad made it to the park super fast! It seemed like he was flying, dad ran so fast. Ichigo was placed on the ground, his dad laughing lightly. Dad asked if he wanted to start playing and Ichigo nodded while bouncing with excitement. Dad started smirking, so Ichigo ran. He ran so fast that everything started blurring around him. Soon he was across the park. Dad’s surprise didn’t last long, and soon he was chasing Ichigo all the way around the park. 

That was how his mom found them later; how much later Ichigo didn’t know. It felt like a super long time! Dad wasn’t even tired, and Ichigo was super energetic. Mom was smiling- Ichigo ran right over to her. He told her how dad had chased him all the way across the park a whole bunch of times without getting tired. His mom was listening to Ichigo’s words, responding and laughing at the way the five year old told the story. Before Ichigo could finish, his dad popped out of a bush! They started running again, Ichigo shrieking in delight. His mom watched the two running around, rubbing her swollen pregnant belly. It was that same belly that prevented her from the catastrophe soon to happen.

“ICHIGO!” Mom and dad screamed as Ichigo ran out into the street. Right into oncoming traffic. Ichigo turned to look back at his mom and dad, smiling, not noticing the car that blared the horn and tried to swerve and avoid him. The car came into contact with Ichigo, launching his small body a few feet ahead. Ichigo didn’t even make a noise before he was swallowed by the blackness filling his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was bright, the day of the funeral. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and it seemed like the perfect day. Children were surely out and about, running around with their friends or their parents. They wouldn’t have a care in the world, playing and running and chasing each other just like children ought to.

This was not so for the Kurosaki family. The family that should have been five was attending a funeral for their eldest child, Ichigo. Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki both gripped onto their newborn twins- Karin and Yuzu- as though something might come and snatch the children away from them at any second. No one blamed them, not after what they must be experiencing. 

Many people attended the funeral, some people Ichigo probably would not be able to remember had he still been alive. There were his friends, like Tatsuki and Orihime, who were both too young to understand what was happening. Then there was his family whom he’d never met; Ryuuken and Uryu Ishida, his uncle and cousin. Lastly there were those who couldn’t be seen by a normal human’s eye. There were three figures, to be exact. Two men and one woman. These people were known as Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Tessai Tsukabishi.

The atmosphere was solemn, not a single person knew how to console the grieving family. Each person was grieving, even the children who couldn’t understand what was happening. Kisuke Urahara, hiding his eyes under the striped green and white hat that always seemed to be atop his head, turned to his companions.

“This is a dark day, for everyone.” He whispered, for once serious and solemn. Yoruichi nodded, her purple hair seemingly flat and lifeless whereas before it seemed to defy gravity.

“Do you think he’ll be okay in the Soul Society? Even you cannot deny his incredible spirit energy, Kisuke.” She responded.

“Someone will take care of him, I’m sure.” He turned his gaze to the sky. “No one could miss his reiatsu, and I’m sure some Captain will go and investigate. He’ll be fine.”

Ichigo blinked slowly, feeling very strange. His back hurt and he couldn’t hear his mom or his dad. They were calling him just a second ago! Where could they have gone? He sat up, realizing that he had no idea where he was. This place didn’t look like Karakura Town, it didn’t look like anywhere he knew! Ichigo looked around. There was a forest, tons and tons of trees. Most of the trees seemed dead or had no leaves. There wasn’t much green, and the forest made Ichigo scared.

“Mama, papa?” Ichigo called out, his voice shaking. His eyes frantically scanned the surrounding forest, hoping to catch sight of his mom or his dad, but especially both. They did not appear in his sight. Ichigo called out again and again, each time his voice getting louder, his tone getting higher, his mind growing more fearful. Soon Ichigo was screaming. He screamed over and over to an empty forest, his vocal chords eventually growing tired from the continuous strain.

Tears started pouring down his face. He was lost and alone. There was no one, not a single soul in sight. He didn’t even know how he had gotten there! He couldn’t remember much either, just his mom and dad, where he was from. He couldn’t remember the name of his friends, he couldn’t remember the name of his teacher, he couldn’t even remember where he lived! His mom had made him memorize it, so why couldn’t he remember now?

Eventually Ichigo decided to run. If he stayed one more second, he was sure that he would never get out! The forest was scary and he felt like there were very evil things in the forest just waiting to attack the lone boy. He ran until his legs gave out, which was not for a long while. It seemed like hours that he was running, and it could have been for all anyone knew. Eventually, he collapsed onto the ground shaking with both fear and exhaustion.

He curled up into a ball, hugging his knees tightly and crying. The sun seemed to be setting in this terrifying world, and Ichigo was scared at what might happen after dark. His dad always told him to be home before dark no matter what so nothing bad could happen, but Ichigo didn’t even know where to go to find home! If he couldn’t find home, or even find out where he was, how was he supposed to follow dad’s request? He laid his head on his knees, worn out.

A little way off in the forest, a horrifying creature was stalking the little Ichigo with malicious intent. It had long, spindly legs that lined it’s equally long and spindly body. It had a smooth small white mask upon it’s face with extremely sharp and terrifying teeth. Where the eyes were supposed to be, only a red glow. 

The creature chuckled to itself, watching it’s prey carefully. Now was the time to attack, as the sun was starting to set. The monstrous creature prepared to attack, tensing and making the branches around it moan under it’s weight. Ichigo heard the brances and grew quiet, fearing what he knew was out in the forest. He was not alone, and he didn’t want to know what was close by.

The creature made a great leap, landing in front of poor little Ichigo. He froze in fright, tears still pouring down his face as he looked up to come face to face with the hideous being. It was a monster! What was Ichigo supposed to do? After all, his dad was the one who took care of the monsters! The creature- monster, Ichigo supposed- let out a deafening roar that sounded otherworldly. Ichigo hadn’t heard anything like it, and was too terrified to move away from the monster who was so clearly going to attack him. He closed his eyes, simply hoping that anyone would come to save him.

There was a little whoosh of air by Ichigo’s face, stirring his hair and the monster stopped roaring. Ichigo didn’t want to look, but curiosity got the better of him. There was a man standing in front of the monster, dressed in a white haori with the number thirteen printed on the back of it. He also seemed to be wearing a shihakusho- the clothing of the dead as his father had once told him. But even more spectacular, the man seemed to be holding back the monster with a simple sword!

The man turned to look at Ichigo. He had a gentle face, though he did look a little sick like the people who showed up to Ichigo’s dad’s clinic. His green eyes were kind, and his face seemed to resonate the fact that this man was gentle.

“Are you alright, little one?” The man asked, his voice soft and calm despite the horrible monster behind him. Ichigo simply nodded, too scared to say anything because of the monster behind the nice man. The man sighed in relief, a strand of his strange white hair falling over his right eye and resting beside his nose. “That is a relief. Stay there, I will make sure you are safe from the Hollow.” With that, the man turned to the monster once more.

The monster let out another roar after the man had taken his sword away, scaring Ichigo even more. The man did not seem worried however, and swung his sword at the monster. The swing was so fast that Ichigo could barely watch! Even more impressive to the young boy, it killed the monster in one blow. The kind man turned to Ichigo once more as the monster dissipated.

Ichigo shrunk away from him, fearing the display of power he had just witnessed and placing his head back on his knees. He heard the man put his sword away and walk toward him. The man knelt down, placing his hand onto Ichigo’s head carefully. His touch was light; Ichigo almost couldn’t tell he was there at all.

“It is alright little one, you have nothing to fear anymore. The Hollow is gone and you are safe.” Tears that had since dried on Ichigo’s cheeks welled up once more in his eyes. “I promise, I will not hurt you.” The man ruffled his hair a little before withdrawing his hand. Ichigo looked up at the man.

“You promise?” He asked, voice shaking terribly. The man was kneeling in front of Ichigo with a gentle smile on his face.

“Of course. My name is Jushiro Ukitake. I am the Captain of Squad Thirteen of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. It is my job to protect innocent souls like you.” He tilted his head to the side and let out a small laugh. Ichigo fidgeted a little.

“Could you help me find my momma or my daddy? I don’t know where they are!” Ichigo’s voice rose in panic and fear. “I was just with them and now I’m here!” Tears were once again flowing down Ichigo’s face. Ukitake looked shocked, staring at Ichigo as if in a new light.

“What is your name, young one, and when did you get here?” He asked, his voice lowering. Ichigo’s bottom lip wavered as he spoke up again.

“I’m Ichigo, and I got here a little while ago. I woke up in this scary forest and then I ran and the monster attacked me!” With that, Ichigo launched himself into Ukitake’s unsuspecting arms. He was crying and wailing, and Ukitake could feel the boy’s spiritual energy rise; as if it wasn’t already impressive enough. Not hesitating for long, Ukitake wrapped his arms around the distraught boy and gathered him into his lap.

Not very much later two others arrived in the clearing where Ukitake held a now sleeping Ichigo. The two were dressed in similar clothes, though one did not have the white haori and the other had a pink floral kimono along with a straw hat.

“Captain, are you alright?” The shorter without the haori said. Ukitake looked up at the two and signaled them to be quiet.

“I am fine Rukia, nothing too serious happened.” He assured the frantic girl, still cradling little Ichigo. The other person took a step forward lazily, though his eyes betrayed the curiosity that he had.

“You really worried us there Jushiro, running off without saying anything.” His words were very casual, as one would expect from what they could observe from him. “Who’s that you’ve got there?”

“This is Ichigo. He is a new soul, and obviously very tired. The poor child was attacked by a Hollow mere hours after he arrived it seems.”

“It’s rotten luck that he managed to show up right in the middle of Hollow infested forest.” The man replied, tilting the straw hat downward. “Is he the presence you sensed earlier?”

“I believe so, Shunsui. In fact, I have no doubt. But now he needs rest, I shall take him back with me to the Seireitei.” Rukia seemed disturbed, staring at the young child in her Captain’s arms. 

“Are you sure that is wise, Captain?” She asked hesitantly. Jushiro was already sickly, it would not be good for him to try and watch over a child.

“There is no other choice, Rukia. His spiritual pressure is unique and will most definitely attract Hollows. He will not be safe anywhere else.” He smiled at her then. “Do not worry, I will be alright.” With that, the three headed off; Ichigo in Ukitake’s arms as they made their way to Ukitake’s residence within the Seireitei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI! Aging in the Soul Society is slower than in the World of the Living, and every ten years in the World of the Living passes like one year in this story. So Ichigo is going to stay a kid for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Ukitake, Rukia, and Shunsui arrived to Ukitake’s house relatively quickly, no words being spoken on the journey. Shunsui opened the door for Ukitake, who had his hands full with little Ichigo who hadn’t stirred once the entire trip. Rukia stood hesitant by the door.

“It’s alright, Rukia. You can come in. It is very late and I’m sure you could use a break before you head home.” Ukitake gestured for her to come inside. She still hesitated, glancing to the ground and twisting her hands together. Shunsui went past Rukia and into the home. 

“C’mon Rukia, it’s not like the world is going to end if you come in.” He said as he walked by. Ukitake smiled at Shunsui’s antics.

“If I may Captain, I think it would be better if I went home. I’m sure my brother will worry.” She said nervously, glancing at the child in Ukitake’s arms. 

“Of course Rukia, no worries.” Ukitake replied. Rukia nodded and flash stepped away.

Ukitake turned to the interior of the house, carrying the child into a spare room so that he could rest in a more comfortable place. Nudging the door open, Ukitake gently placed Ichigo down on the futon and tucked him into the blankets. Backing out of the door, Ukitake spared a glance at the young boy he had found in the forest before closing the door to the moonlit room.

He made his way to the main room where Shunsui was sitting at the table, somehow already holding a cup of sake. Ukitake simply shook his head. Shunsui noticed Ukitake entering the room and turned to look at him.

“So, who’s the kid? Is he that strange presense I’ve been sensing all day?” Shunsui asked, sipping at the remaining sake in his cup. Ukitake simply nodded.

“Indeed. I’d say he has a remarkable reiatsu, which surely attracted that Hollow.”

“And you say he’s new?” Ukitake nodded.

“There is no doubt. Though there is something strange about him.” Ukitake lowered his voice slightly. “He remembers more than just his name from his past life. He was asking me to help find his father.” At that, Shunsui looked shocked.

“Are you sure he was talking about his life in the World of the Living, Jushiro?” Shunsui asked, voice suddenly serious. His joking manner had disappeared as soon as Ukitake had spoken.

“Indeed. I am also confused as to how such a young child could hold such a massive reiatsu or spiritual pressure. Is that even possible?” Shunsui shook his head. 

“I’m not really sure. We’d have to ask Old Man Yamma or do some research, but I haven’t heard of it. Even for a prodigy, he’s pretty young.”

“I don’t think it would be safe for him to stay in the Rukongai, not with spiritual pressure as strong as his.” Ukitake said. “Shunsui, he attracted a Hollow within moments of his arrival here.”

“I agree, but what will Old Man Yamma think? He may not be alright with having him here.” A look of frustration passed over Ukitake’s face for an instant.

“Yamma-jii lets Yachiru stay, even be a lieutenant.” He brought up pointedly. Shunsui laughed.

“You’ve got a point there. Still, we’d better check-” Shunsui was cut off by a piercing scream coming from the room Ichigo was in currently.

Both men rushed to the room, fearing the worst. Even though the Seireitei was safe, that didn’t mean it was impossible to be breached. Ukitake flung open the door to see Ichigo tightly wrapped in the blanket over top of him, rolling around and constrained by the blanket. It had tangled around his feet and he was sweating profusely. He was also muttering words that were unintelligible to both the men standing by the door. Not long after, Ichigo bolted up into a sitting position, letting out another scream.

Ukitake quickly rushed over to the now sobbing boy, kneeling down and gathering him up in his arms as he did in the forest. He rubbed slow circles in the boy’s back, murmuring soothing words to the distraught child. Ichigo hiccuped an wrapped his little arms tightly around Ukitake’s neck. Shunsui watched from the door, a small smile on his face despite the boy’s obvious distress. It seemed like Ukitake had it well under control, and Ichigo was already a great deal calmer than he was before. 

Ichigo let out a shuddering sigh after a moment, his tears stopping. He brought his head out from where he had squished it against Ukitake’s torso, eyes still red and puffy. Ukitake wiped away the lingering tears with one hand.

“Are you alright Ichigo? Did you have a nightmare?” Ichigo nodded. He looked over Ukitake’s shoulder and noticed Shunsui in the doorway. Ukitake glanced in the direction Ichigo was looking as the boy hid his face in Ukitake’s shoulder. He placed his hand on Ichigo’s head. 

“You needn’t worry about him, he’s a friend of mine. This is Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad Eight. He’s a very nice man.” Shunsui carefully approached the two, being cautious to not startle Ichigo. Ichigo peeked up at Shunsui before sending a shy smile toward him. Shunsui flashed a blinding at the little boy making him giggle.

“It’s nice to meet you Ichigo, Jushiro here seems to be fond of you.” Ukitake sent a playful glare at Shunsui, soon after turning his attention to Ichigo who was not curled up in Ukitake’s lap.

“Ichigo, could you tell me what your nightmare was about?” Ukitake asked carefully, hoping not to send the child back into a state of distress. Ichigo shook his head so rapidly that both Captains decided to drop the subject. 

“Well then Ichigo, can you tell us about something else?” Shunsui asked. Ichigo stared at him.

“Like what?” Ichigo’s voice was quiet, barely heard by the two men. Shunsui and Ukitake glanced at each other before Shunsui gave his full attention to him.

“Well, if you feel up to it, you should probably tell us about how you got here. Do you remember that?” Ichigo nodded, his eyes downcast now. Ukitake tilted his head toward the young boy.

“Are you alright with telling us now? We can wait until morning if you’d like.” He said kindly. Ichigo jolted, his eyes wide with fear.

“I don’t wanna go to sleep again right now!” The poor boy started shaking once more, fear seeming to take over once again. Ukitake hushed him quietly.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to sleep right now. We could just sit here with you if you’d want, talking about whatever you want to.” Ichigo calmed relatively quickly after that, looking between the two adults.

“But you need to know how I got here?” He asked. 

“It’d help, yes.” Shunsui replied, tipping the straw hat back.

Ichigo contemplated this for a moment before he gained a determined expression. He took in a deep breath and started speaking.

“I was playing with my momma and my daddy. We were at the park and momma had told me not to play in the streets, but I really wanted to! Daddy said I couldn’t either, but I still ran into the street. I think a car hit me. Momma’s probably super mad that I played in the street.” Shunsui and Ukitake looked a little disturbed, imagining the scene in their minds. The thought of a child being hit and killed by anything was extremely unpleasant. 

“And how old are you, Ichigo?” Ukitake asked. Ichigo held up five fingers. 

“I turned five a little while ago! I had a party and everything.” Shunsui let out a sigh. Ichigo had had so much life ahead of him, taken away in death.

Shunsui and Ukitake were suddenly surprised when Ichigo’s spiritual pressure seemed to rise with his relatively happy mood. This was unexpected, as his spiritual pressure was already strong. Ichigo’s happy mood didn’t last long though.

“Am I gonna be with my momma and daddy again?” Both men looked sad at the question. 

“I’m afraid not, though I’m sure you will see them again someday.” Ukitake said. The boy’s eyes welled up with tears.

“Are you gonna send me back to that scary forest?” Shunsui and Ukitake both jolted at that question.

“Of course not, Ichigo! Who do you think we are?” Shunsui said in a playful voice, lightly tickling the child’s torso. Ichigo giggled a bit until Shunsui stopped. He turned to Ukitake.

“Am I gonna stay with you?” Ukitake sighed minutely.

“That is the plan, but you might not stay. There is a part of this place called the Rukongai where you can go and play with other kids and grow up there, you might be sent there.” At this, Ichigo seemed to panic again.

“No, please don’t leave me! Promise you won’t leave me!” He gripped Ukitake’s haori so tightly that Shunsui was sure the fabric would rip. Ukitake placed both hands on either side of Ichigo’s face.

“I promise. I won’t go anywhere anytime soon.”

After a while of talking, Ichigo tried to hide a big yawn behind his hand. Despite his best attempts, both Captains noticed.

“Well Ichigo, I’d best be off. You need to get some sleep and I’ve got some work to do tomorrow.” Shunsui said, standing up and brushing himself off from the kneeling position he had situated himself into. Ichigo, too tired to respond properly, simply nodded before leaning his head on Ukitake’s shoulder.

“When have you ever done work Shunsui?” Ukitake teased.

“I haven’t, but I thought you’d want me to be a good role model for Ichigo.” Shunsui laughed as he left the room. “I’ll see you tomorrow Jushiro.” Ukitake turned all of his attention to Ichigo after he heard the front door close.

“Mister Ukitake, can you stay with me?” Ichigo asked, his voice holding a thin layer of tiredness. Ukitake smiled.

“Of course I can Ichigo, until you fall asleep.” He said, but it seemed that the boy had already dozed off. “Sleep well little one.”

Ukitake awoke to morning light filtering in through the window of his spare room. Ichigo had latched himself onto Ukitake, laying atop his chest while Ukitake slept on the futon. Ukitake rubbed his hands through Ichigo’s hair, smiling gently down at the sleeping boy on his chest. Ichigo sighed in contentedness at the contact, snuggling even deeper into Ukitake’s haori.

After a while, Ichigo himself woke up. He blinked his eyes blearily, gazing around at the unfamiliar room before he recognized who he was with.

“Good morning Ichigo. Are you hungry?” Ukitake asked quietly, sitting up slowly so Ichigo wouldn’t be disturbed too much. Ichigo nodded, not making a noise. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, yawning deeply. “Alright then. I can go make some breakfast.”

Ichigo was sat at the table, digging into the breakfast that Ukitake had quickly whipped up for the young child. Ukitake himself ate much slower than the boy in front of him, simply watching to make sure Ichigo was okay. After they both had finished their meals Ukitake turned to Ichigo.

“Ichigo, I’m going to talk with the Head Captain today to see if you can stay here. Is that alright with you?” Ichigo tilted his head to the side, seemingly confused.

“Who’s the Head Captain?” He asked in childlike curiosity.

“Well, he’s the man who leads the other Captains. He’s also stronger than the other Captains, but he’s wise and just as well. He helps us keep everyone safe.” Ichigo nodded.

“And he can let me stay here?”

“Yes, the Head Captain will be able to decide.” Ichigo simply nodded to that. 

“I wanna stay here.” Ukitake smiled.

“Alright then. I’m going to call Shunsui over here, you remember him from last night yes?” After Ichigo nodded, Ukitake continued on. “He will watch you until I can talk to the Head Captain. Is that alright?”

“Okay Ju.” He said, turning his attention now to the window that was situated across the room from him.

“I shouldn’t be long Ichigo. I hope you will behave for Shunsui.” Ichigo only nodded distractedly, standing on his toes and trying to peek out the window. It seemed his attention was elsewhere. 

Ukitake approached the Head Captain’s Quarters hesitantly, feeling very nervous for the first time in what had probably been a century at least. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Come in,” the rough voice of the Head Captain echoed from behind the door. Ukitake pushed the door open and entered the room before shutting it. “to what do I owe this pleasure, Jushiro?”

“Yamma-jii, I have a situation to discuss with you. It is a little sensitive.” The Head Captain leaned forward, his eyebrows raised so that one could clearly see the intrigue in his eyes.

“Yes, what is it?” 

“I found a soul in the forest just yesterday who had incredible amounts of reiatsu and spiritual pressure. He was being chased by a Hollow, especially because it was unique.” 

“This spiritual pressure,” the Head Captain interrupted quickly. “is it the strange one I have been feeling since the afternoon yesterday?” Ukitake nodded.

“Indeed. He’s obviously very powerful, and he can remember things from his past. I think it would be beneficial if he could live here with me.” The Head Captain’s eyes furrowed, deep in thought.

“Are you sure about this, Jushiro? Do you believe he would truly be in danger anywhere else?” Ukitake nodded.

“I don’t think there’s anywhere that he would be safer.”

“And you say he was attacked by a Hollow?” Ukitake nodded once again. “Is he uninjured?”

“I arrived in time to stop the Hollow from doing anything serious.” The Head Captain nodded quickly before rising from behind his desk.

“If his spiritual pressure is as you say, he needs to be looked over before I can give you permission to watch over this boy. Take him to Unohana to get him checked on.”

“Of course, Yamma-jii.” Ukitake bowed in respect.

“One more thing Jushiro. What is his name?”

“Ichigo.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t wanna!” The yell was heard throughout the house as Ukitake chased a very energetic, very scared Ichigo. Shunsui stood in the main room, chuckling as he watched an extremely flustered Ukitake. His hair was flying in every direction and he was breathing shallowly. How one child could rile and tire Ukitake so entertained Shunsui.

“Ichigo, you must understand! We have to go see her!” Ukitake said tiredly.

“Surely you can wait another day, Jushiro.” Shunsui tipped his straw hat down, laughing to himself. Ukitake sent a halfhearted glare towards Shunsui.

“You aren’t helping Shunsui.” Ichigo skidded to a stop in front of Shunsui and turned to Ukitake.

“Is she nice?” Ukitake paused at that. Shunsui and Ukitake shared a glance with each other. Without saying anything, both agreed it would probably be best not to tell Ichigo about Unohana’s temper. Ukitake kneeled down to Ichigo’s height.

“Of course, she’s very nice!” Ukitake replied evenly.

“Promise?” Ichigo’s voice was quiet.

“I promise, Ichigo.” With that, Ichigo perked up happily.

“Okay!” Shunsui and Ukitake both laughed. Ichigo was a different person than they had seen the last night, as to be expected in a child.

The walk to the Squad Four barracks was shorter than most would expect with a five year old child. Ichigo gripped onto Ukitake’s hand tightly, skipping by his side as they reached the door to Squad Four. Seeing the building calmed Ichigo; he stilled next to Ukitake and ducked his head. Ukitake smiled down at Ichigo as they entered the building.

A tall woman with silvery hair greeted the two. She wore a lieutenant’s badge on her left arm. Walking toward them she smiled kindly and spoke.

“Hello Captain Ukitake, how may I help you?”

“Hello Lieutenant Kotetsu, we were sent here by the Head Captain to have young Ichigo here looked over by Captain Unohana. Is she here?” Ukitake spoke quickly, noticing Ichigo’s discomfort. Kotetsu nodded.

“Of course, she’s in the back. Would you like me to take you to her?” Ukitake nodded. Lieutenant Kotetsu led them to a small room in the back of the barracks. She opened the door, revealing a woman wearing a white haori with a number four on the back of it, her hair pulled into a braid down her neck. She tilted her head, a smile playing on her face.

“I’ve been expecting you Captain Ukitake. You must be Ichigo.” She said, sending a small smile Ichigo’s way.

“Hello Captain Unohana, I assume the Head Captain told you?” Unohana nodded. 

“If I may ask, I would like to check him over alone?” Unohana inquired, to which Ukitake nodded. He turned to look at Ichigo.

“I’ll be right outside, okay?” Ichigo squeezed his hand tightly, obviously not wanting Ukitake to leave. Ukitake smiled. “It’ll be alright. I promise.” He pulled Ichigo’s hand from his and left the room.

It was barely a moment after Ukitake left that he heard screaming from the room that he had just left. Ukitake panicked at that moment, rushing into the room once more. He found Ichigo struggling against both Lieutenant Kotetsu and Captain Unohana. He was screaming, tears falling down his face at a rapid rate. Ukitake ran over to Ichigo’s side and gathered him up, comforting him.

Unohana and Kotetsu backed up, watching Ukitake calm the distressed child. Ukitake hushed the child, whispering kind words into the child’s ear. He smoothed down Ichigo’s hair and rocked him gently. Both Unohana and Kotetsu were touched by the moment in front of them, but also shocked at how close the boy and the Captain seemed to have gotten.

Ichigo had finally calmed down after a while. Ukitake pulled Ichigo’s face from his shihakusho and cradled his face in his hands.

“It’s alright Ichigo, I promise. You’ve got to let Captain Unohana check you over, alright?” Ichigo’s tears had finally slowed down.

“You won’t leave? Promise?” His voice cracked in fear. Ukitake smiled at him kindly.

“Of course I won’t, not if you don’t want me to.” Ichigo nodded vigorously, gripping onto Ukitake’s garments tightly. He turned to Unohana to confirm that he could stay, to which he nodded.

Lieutenant Kotetsu had left while Captain Unohana started conducting a series of tests on Ichigo. The boy squeezed Ukitake’s hand tightly as Unohana used kido to see everything about Ichigo. She paused in her ministrations, a worried look crossing her face. Ukitake noticed and turned to her.

“What is it, Captain Unohana?” He asked. She shook her head slightly.

“It seems that reiatsu like his comes with a price.” She said carefully, choosing her words. “He’s sick. Something like that of yours, Captain Ukitake.”

The words shook Ukitake to the core. Something like his? It scared Ukitake. Ichigo however looked confused.

“You’re sick?” He asked, tugging on Ukitake’s hand. Ukitake turned to him slowly.

“Indeed, Ichigo. It doesn’t show often, but sometimes I can’t do very much because I get tired and it gets a little difficult to move around, but I’m alright.” Ichigo nodded. Ukitake turned back to Unohana. She, anticipating his unspoken question, began to answer.

“His massive spiritual pressure seems to be taking a toll on his young body, hindering if not almost destroying some base functions. I imagine he’ll be experiencing fatigue, loss of breath, and if he strains himself, possibly coughing up blood. It shouldn’t be too much of a worry, but I wouldn’t have him working too hard. I do agree though that it would probably be best if he stayed with you, or at the very least in the Seireitei. You could watch after him and help him with this.”

“Thank you Captain Unohana.” Ukitake set Ichigo down from where he had been seated on an examination table and grabbed his hand. Ichigo smiled at Unohana.

“Thank you miss!” He said cheerily, waving the other hand. Unohana smiled and waved as well. 

“Goodbye Ichigo.” She said in an airy voice. They passed Kotetsu on the way out, to which Ichigo waved as well. She sent a greeting his way and the two went on their way. 

A few hours later Shunsui showed up to Ukitake’s grounds, watching Ichigo play in the garden just outside. Ukitake was watching from the shade of an apple tree, smiling at his antics. Shunsui approached, taking off the straw hat and holding it by his side. Ukitake waved at his friend and beckoned him over.

“Good afternoon Shunsui, how are you?” Ukitake asked. Shunsui sat down by his friend, setting his hat down on the ground beside him.

“I’m alright. It seems like Ichigo is doing better as well.” Ukitake nodded.

“Yes, he’s acting much better.” Shunsui smiled.

“I’m not here for that, old friend.” Shunsui said after a pause. “Old Man Yamma’s called for a Captain’s Meeting to decide what we should do with Ichigo. He will receive a report from Unohana.” Ukitake nodded, though his face conveyed his worry.

“I assume that I am exempt from this meeting?” Shunsui nodded. “That does nothing to reassure me.” He laughed nervously. Shunsui patted Ukitake on the shoulder.

“It’ll be fine. From what I’ve heard, you’ve got Unohana’s approval.” Ukitake nodded.

“Well, you’d best be off. I assume the meeting is soon?” Shunsui nodded. “Bring me news soon then, my friend. I’m sure Ichigo is just as anxious.” With that, Shunsui stood up and brushed himself off. Picking up his straw hat and placing it on his head, Shunsui turned and bowed to his friend.

“I’ll come back with news as soon as possible.” Shunsui flash stepped away.

The waiting was definitely the worst part of his day. Ukitake was worried that despite all odds, the Head Captain would say no. He didn’t even understand why he was so worried, he hadn’t even known Ichigo for very long. Ichigo didn’t know about what was happening, Ukitake hadn’t told him. He didn’t want to worry Ichigo too much.

Currently Ichigo was sleeping in Ukitake’s spare room. He had worn himself out playing in the garden, and Ukitake had been worried when he had shown signs of fatigue much earlier than that of another child his age. Ukitake was waiting in the main room, sitting by the table and sipping at a cup of tea. It had only been an hour since Shunsui had left and yet fear was eating at him. What if the Head Captain sent the boy to the Rukongai? How would he fare with such a massive reiatsu? How would someone in the Rukongai successfully take care of Ichigo with his sickness? Ukitake knew he shouldn’t worry as much as he was, but he simply could not stop. The thoughts were running through his head like a freight train at full speed.

After what seemed like hours but had been only minutes into his contemplation, Shunsui showed up again. Ukitake immediately stood up, greeting his old friend. 

“I won’t bother with small talk and tell you what Old Man Yamma decided.” He said quickly. Ukitake was even more worried than before, yet Shunsui had a bright smile on his face. “They’re going to let Ichigo stay with you. Of course there are a few conditions-” Ukitake sighed in relief and interrupted his friend.

“Oh thank goodness, I was very concerned as to what they’d do if he wouldn’t stay with me.” Shunsui laughed. 

“Well you did seem like the best fit, especially after Unohana explained what was wrong with Ichigo. We all thought you’d deal with it best.” Ukitake nodded quickly.

“Alright, let’s get to these conditions you mentioned.” He said. Shunsui sat down at the table along with Ukitake.

“Well, as of now you are Ichigo’s official guardian. So congratulations on that Jushiro! The condition is really that when he comes of age, you teach him about being a Soul Reaper.” Ukitake looked slightly distressed at that.

“A Soul Reaper? Are you sure?” Shunsui sighed.

“There’s really not much choice for him, considering his massive spiritual energy. He’d just suffer without the control of being a Soul Reaper would give him.” Ukitake nodded carefully.

“What age did Yamma-jii determine then?” He asked, feeling wary of the possible answer.

“Old Man Yamma said that the latest would be when he turns thirteen human years old.” Ukitake sighed in relief. 

“That’s plenty of time then.” Shunsui nodded. He slapped Ukitake lightly on the back, a smile still present on his face.

“You take care of that kid, you hear me? He looks up to you. He probably sees you as a father figure.” Ukitake blushed lightly, staring at the ground.

“He couldn’t possibly! I’ve only had him here for a day, Shunsui!” He said, no malice in his tone. Shunsui only laughed and waved.

“I’ll be over tomorrow to check on him, alright?” Ukitake didn’t even have a chance to respond as Shunsui left.

Ichigo woke up around an hour later, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning contentedly. The image was extremely adorable to anyone who might’ve viewed it, but the only one present was Ukitake. He smiled and gestured Ichigo to take a seat at the table.

“I hope you had a nice nap, you certainly tired yourself out in the garden.” He said happily, coming over to Ichigo from the kitchen area. “I’ve made you some lunch if you want it.” Ichigo nodded and sat down at the table.

“Thank you Ju.” He said before eating the assortment of food in front of him. Ukitake blushed a bit at the nickname but didn’t say anything of it. He sat down on the opposite side of the table as Ichigo, folding his hands and resting his elbows on the table.

“Well Ichigo, I’ve got some news for you.” Ichigo slowed his eating, focusing most of his attention on Ukitake now. “Shunsui brought me some news from the Head Captain and Captain Unohana. They’ve given me permission to look after you.”

“Does that mean I get to live with you?” Ichigo asked, his mouth full. Ukitake shook his head fondly.

“It isn’t polite to talk with your mouth full, but yes. You get to live with me. Are you okay with that?” Ichigo nodded his head happily, his cheeks stuffed with food. Ukitake smiled kindly at the boy.

“Welcome to the Seireitei, Ichigo.”


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a year since Ukitake had become the guardian of Ichigo. Most of the Seireitei had taken to calling Ichigo with Ukitake’s last name, seeing as Ichigo could not remember his own. Neither of the two were complaining however at this seemingly unanimous choice. Many people had come to see Ukitake’s new ward and wanted to meet him as soon as possible. It seemed that Byakuya Kuchiki who was visiting today.

Byakuya Kuchiki carefully knocked on the door of the Ukitake homestead. He could hear a child’s laughter from behind the door. Soon after Jushiro Ukitake opened the door, smiling despite his quite frazzled appearance.

“Byakuya! It’s lovely to see you.” Ukitake said in an exasperated voice. A crash was heard in the background, most likely a chair or a table.

“Sensei. Is now not a good time?” Byakuya asked, proper as ever. Ukitake shook his head.

“No, it’s alright. In fact I could use some help!” The last part was said in a whisper. Byakuya’s brows furrowed.

“Are you sure that I would be a wise choice?” Ukitake waved his hand, ushering Byakuya in hurriedly.

“Nonsene Byakuya, it’s about time you meet Ichigo anyways.” Byakuya entered the house with an air of grace. Not even a moment was spent inside the house before a head of orange hair ran into Byakuya’s legs and collapsed.

Ichigo rubbed his head, staring sheepishly up at the Kuchiki noble. Ukitake sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Byakuya stared down at the young boy in front of him.

“You must be Ichigo Ukitake.” He spoke calmly. Ichigo nodded quickly, standing and giving a hesitant wave.

“Yeah, I’m Ichigo. I dunno who you are though, sorry.” His voice was soft, as though he was nervous.

“My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki Clan.” Hearing this, Ichigo perked up.

“You’re Rukia’s brother! Ju and Rukia have told me stories!” Ichigo seemed to have lost whatever nerves he might have had before. Byakuya sent a glance towards his old teacher, questioning.

“They’re all good stories, Byakuya. Nothing embarrassing.” Ukitake said, noticing the look on his former student’s face. Ichigo tugged on Byakuya’s haori. 

“Can you tel me a story? Ju and Rukia always tell me about how you fight against the Hollows but I wanna hear it from you!” Ukitake laughed at the awkward air the Kuchiki Head now emanated.

“I am sure my stories would be much more dull compared to Captain Ukitake’s or Rukia’s.” Byakuya said, his cold demeanor cracking. This didn’t seem to dissuade little Ichigo however.

“But I wanna hear it from you!” Byakuya thought for a moment before he came up with a better idea.

“If it’s alright with Captain Ukitake, I might be able to show you something.” He glanced toward Ukitake now who had a thoughtful expression on his face. He knew exactly what Byakuya was referring to. He was wary to agree- not because he didn’t trust Byakuya to be careful, but because of how energetic Ichigo was. Though Byakuya would most definitely be able to keep Ichigo safe.

“I’d say it’s alright. It’s about time he saw a zanpakto in action anyways.”

Ichigo was bursting with excitement as they headed outside. He had heard tales of Byakuya’s zanpakto, and now he was going to see it with his own eyes! Byakuya stood in front of him in the extensive gardens, eyes closed. Ukitake held Ichigo’s hand in the hopes that Ichigo wouldn’t unexpectedly run off. Of course that was the first ting Ichigo did.

Byakuya had sat down in the grass in a meditative pose, his zanpakto across his legs. Ichigo disregarded the blade completely, hopping right over it and into Byakuya’s lap. This startled the noble’s eyes open, looking down at the little boy in his lap. Ichigo was sitting, legs crossed, holding onto Byakuya’s haori and curious eyes staring up at Byakuya. He was altogether the picture of childlike curiosity and innocence. Byakuya let a smile slip past his facade, barely visible but Ukitake noticed it. Ichigo seemed to have that effect on people.

“You might want to turn around, Ichigo Ukitake. You won’t be able to see it as well facing me” Byakuya moved his zanpakto so that Ichigo could shuffle himself around to face Ukitake. Byakuya’s zanpakto was by his side in the grass. He grabbed the hilt carefully, holding the blade up and outwards so that Ichigo could better see it.

“Scatter, Senbonzakura.”

Senbonzakura, Byakuya’s zanpakto, disappeared and turned into thousands of glowing pink petals that floated around Byakuya and Ichigo slowly. Ichigo let out a gasp, clapping in delight at the wondrous sight he had only heard about in stories. Senbonzakura had started to voice his doubts but Byakuya told him that they should not spoil a child’s experience, curiosity, or anything else in any way. After Ichigo’s reaction of course, Senbonzakura immediately silenced his thoughts. It was evident that the blade was happy by the praise so obvious on the child’s face. Ichigo had stilled when the petals appeared, mesmerized. Byakuya and Ukitake both smiled, though the former much less noticeable, at the awe on Ichigo’s face as the petals slowly circled the two.

“Are they real petals?” Ichigo asked, his voice quiet.

“No they are not. Each petal is a blade sharper than any you can imagine.” Ichigo nodded, hanging onto Byakuya’s every word.

“And you can control them? Do you control them with your mind?”

“In a sense. I use my hand to guide the petals.” Byakuya responded. Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya.

“Can I see?” Ichigo asked, fidgeting slightly. Byakuya nodded and flicked his wrist so that the petals gained speed and changed directions. Ichigo laughed after this. 

“Can I touch them?” At this, Byakuya halted his zanpakto altogether. 

“I do not think that is wise, Ichigo. They are very dangerous and very sharp.” Ichigo pouted a little. Ukitake moved closer so as to hear the conversation better.

“I promise I’ll be careful! I could hold out my hand and you could put one of the petals there and I won’t move so I won’t get cut! Then you can make it float away again and I’ll be okay! I promise I’ll be still!” Byakuya looked to Ukitake for approval, as he had the final say. Ukitake addressed Ichigo.

“You must make sure not to move, or we will not do this again. You understand? This is a very dangerous weapon.” Ichigo nodded seriously. Byakuya nodded to Ukitake.

“Alright Ichigo, hold your hand out like this,” Byakuya guided Ichigo’s hand so that his palm was face up. “I’ll let one of the petals rest on your palm, but only for a moment.” He flicked his hand once again and a singular petal gently flew into Ichigo’s outstretched palm. 

Ichigo gasped when the petal landed on his hand, keeping his promise of being perfectly still. It wasn’t long before the petal flew away, but Ichigo still didn’t move. He was in awe by what had happened.

“It was so soft.” He whispered. “It’s so soft, but it’s a sword. Is that really possible?” 

“Something can be beautiful and soft while still very dangerous.” Byakuya responded as Senbonzakura went back to its original form. “That cannot be said about much.”

That moment had been four years ago. Byakuya and Ichigo had gotten extremely close since then, Ichigo even going so far as to call him “Uncle”. The thought made Ukitake smile as he headed back to his estate. Byakuya had hired a helper, much to Ukitake’s chagrin, to watch over Ichigo when there was no one else to help. It was something Ukitake was grateful for, he had to admit. He pushed open the door to his estate to see Ichigo sitting at the table and drawing on a piece of paper. When he heard the door he bolted up excitedly. He sent a blinding smile Ukitake’s way.

“Papa!” Ichigo said in delight as he rushed over to hug Ukitake’s legs. Ukitake froze as he heard the name Ichigo had called him. He placed his hand on Ichigo’s head, blushing.

“Ichigo, did you just call me papa?” He asked hesitantly, wondering if it was just a slip on Ichigo’s part. He had never in all the time he’d lived with Ukitake called him that before. Ichigo let go of Ukitake’s legs.

“Yeah, aren’t you my papa now?” He asked, a look of confusion crossing his face. 

“Do you want me to be?” Ukitake was almost scared of the answer. Ichigo grabbed Ukitake’s hand.

“I already thought you were my papa. I want you to be my papa.” He said with determination Ukitake had come to know very well in the past years. Ukitake smiled, feeling happier than he ever had been before.

“Well then, I guess i shall have to make it official, right Ichigo?”

Shunsui had almost cracked open a bottle of sake when Ukitake had shared the news. 

“Well well well! It seems that Ukitake is finally going to be a father! Like you weren’t already to that boy!” Shunsui was smiling widely and patting Ukitake on the shoulder. 

“Shunsui please! It’s not that big of a deal...” Ukitake muttered, his face burning.

“Not that big of a deal? You’re going to adopt little Ichigo! We’ve all been waiting, you know! I’ll have to throw a party.” Ukitake panicked then.

“No! No parties. Just help me actually adopt Ichigo. You and I both know that Central 46 will have a say in his adoption.” Shunsui sobered then. 

“That is true. I’m sure you could get almost everyone to speak in your favor for adopting him.” Ukitake nodded.

“Yes, but will that be enough?” Neither noticed that Byakuya Kuchiki had approached them where they were.

“I assure you, they will listen to me.” Both turned at Byakuya’s voice. “There is no one more deserving of that title than you Sensei.” Ukitake smiled in relief. 

“Thank you Byakuya. Thank you very much, this means a great deal to me.”

Central 46 had wild views on the situation once the topic of Ichigo’s adoption had been brought up. Most were wary of the boy, some even more so at the thought of him being raised by Jushiro Ukitake. There were a few that thought it best, yet their voices were not heard above the arguing of the other members.

“This is ridiculous!”

“Why should we let such a powerful, dangerous child live with such a powerful Soul Reaper?!”

“Preposterous!”

“We won’t consider it!” Byakuya’s left eyebrow twitched in agitation, as did the Head Captain’s. Ukitake had his head bowed, fearful of the outcome. Unohana seemed ready to smack some of the foolish members of the council, hoping to get some sense through their heads. It was not her, however, who spoke up first.

“If you would listen to me.” Byakuya spoke up. The entirety of Central 46 went silent at the noble’s voice. “The boy’s power is nothing to fear.”

“How do you know that, Lord Kuchiki?” a councilman spoke up. Byakuya sent a glare his way. 

“I myself have been around the boy and can contest that he is no danger. It is, in my opinion, better for him to be raised by a man as good as Jushiro Ukitake. There is none who would be able to raise him to better standards, or to be a better person. I personally have seen their relationship, and I would not be lenient with those who would so willingly rip their family apart.”

Central 46 did not even move after Byakuya’s speech. They seemed to ponder something for a moment. Ukitake was smiling at Byakuya’s back, grateful for how he had stood up for him.

“So you approve of this arrangement?” One of the elder councilmen asked. 

“Indeed. The Kuchiki Clan places all of its support into this arrangement.” Central 46 debated for a moment before quieting down. One of the councilmen spoke up.

“We have decided. From now on, Jushiro Ukitake is Ichigo’s rightful father. Ichigo shall now officially be Ichigo Ukitake.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Bye Rukia!” Ichigo yelled, waving his hand back and forth wildly as Rukia Kuchiki stepped through a gate known as the Senkaimon. Rukia smiled back at him as she stepped through and disappeared into a white light. After Rukia had gone, Ichigo turned to his father who was beside him. He tugged on Ukitake’s hand. 

“Where’s Rukia going?” He asked once Ukitake looked down. “Where’s that gate go papa?” Ukitake shook his head fondly. It only seemed like yesterday that he’d found Ichigo in the forest, scared and shy. That had been fifteen years ago. It certainly hadn’t felt that long. 

“Rukia’s going on a mission to the World of the Living, remember? The gate, which we call the Senkaimon, leads us to the World of the Living.” Ichigo tugged his hand some more.

“That’s where we came from, right? Because we used to be living?” Ukitake nodded. 

“That’s correct. We all came from the World of the Living.” Ichigo stopped tugging on Ukitake’s hand, looking morose. Ukitake’s brows furrowed in concern.

“Ichigo, are you alright?” Ichigo nodded.

“Yes papa, but I’m worried about Rukia.” Ukitake tilted his head in question. 

“And why would you be worried about Rukia? She can handle herself, she’s very strong.”

“I know papa, but I don’t think she’s gonna be okay. Papa, what if something bad happens to Rukia? I just know something will!” Ichigo had somehow worked himself into a panic. Ukitake knelt down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

“Rukia will be fine. If something happens, we will be notified and someone will go help her.” Ichigo looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Jushiro Ukitake was growing worried. It had been a week since Rukia was supposed to return to the Soul Society, yet no one could even find her presence. It wasn’t possible for a soul to disappear so utterly in such a short time span, and Ukitake was worried it was foul play.

This brought him back to the words his son had spoken the day Rukia left. It unnerved him now, thinking back on what exactly he had said. How could his son know something would happen to Rukia? What if something happened to Rukia and Ichigo was right? These thoughts were flowing through his head rapidly and tuning him out to the world around him.

He jolted when a sake bottle slammed down in front of him, bringing him out of his daze. Following the hand that held the bottle, he saw that it was Shunsui. He was smiling, though Ukitake could easily tell that something was bothering his friend. 

“What’s got you thinking so deeply, eh Jushiro?” He asked, sounding the same as ever. Ukitake shook his head.

“It’s nothing important. It’s just-”

“You’re thinking about Rukia, aren’t you?” To anyone who didn’t know the two Captains, it would seem eerie that Shunsui knew exactly what Ukitake was thinking. Yet this was not strange for the two Captains, who had been friends for hundreds of years.

“Yes. I can’t help but wonder if something went wrong.” Ukitake replied, voice laced with worry. “What if she’s hurt?”

“Then we’ll find her.” Shunsui paused for a moment. “Have you told Ichigo yet? I know that he’s been worried ever since she left.” Ukitake shook his head. 

“No. I don’t need to put him in a panic, not until we know what’s happening. She may not even be missing!” Shunsui nodded.

“I get it. I hope they find her soon, she’s a damn good Soul Reaper.” With that, Shunsui turned with a flourish of his kimono and tipped his hat backwards. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at his old friend. “Well, I’ve got some paperwork I need to do, or Nanao is going to kill me! I’ll see you later Jushiro!”

Not a day later, terrible news was brought to Ukitake about Rukia. Worse still, the news was brought to him in his own house. Byakuya Kuchiki had entered his home, ushered in by Ukitake. Byakuya’s expression was unusually grim which scared little Ichigo who was watching from the sidelines. They sat at the table in the main room.

“What is it, Byakuya?” Ukitake asked hesitantly. He could guess what this would be about, but he hoped the news would be good. Byakuya glanced at Ichigo who was hiding around the corner of the hallway.

“Ichigo. What have I told you about hiding?” Byakuya asked, avoiding Ukitake’s question. Ichigo peeked his head out from the hallway. He looked sad, but no guilt crossed the child’s face. Byakuya sighed before gesturing for Ichigo to sit at the table with them. Ichigo quickly crawled into his father’s lap, hoping not to disturb what was obviously an important conversation.

“Byakuya, why are you here?” Ukitake asked, this time a little more forceful. Byakuya seemed wary of whatever subject he came here to talk about.

“I came here about Rukia.” Ichigo stiffened in Ukitake’s lap. His lip wobbled and his eyes watered.

“It’s not her fault Uncle Byakuya! She didn’t have a choice!” Ichigo said, obviously distressed. Ukitake shushed him gently, cradling the young boy tight to his chest. Byakuya did nothing, however his face was contorted with confusion for a moment before going back to its usual mask.

“Could you tell us what has happened Byakuya?” Ukitake asked once Ichigo had calmed relatively. He nodded. 

“She has committed a crime punishable by death. She gave her Soul Reaper powers to a human.” Ukitake gasped. How could that have happened?

“Are you sure?” Ukitake’s voice shook. It was so unlike Rukia; she was neer one to break such serious laws, or even benign ones!

“I’m afraid so.” Byakuya replied. He looked as though he was unaffected, but both Ukitake and Ichigo knew better. Before Ukitake could blink, Ichigo was already in Byakuya’s lap and giving him a bear hug.

“It wasn’t her fault, Uncle Byakuya! I promise!” Byakuya hugged the tiny boy that was thrown across his body.

“Thank you Ichigo.” Byakuya was the first to let go, letting Ichigo meander back to Ukitake morosely. Byakuya shook his head minutely before continuing on. “We are going to the World of the Living to bring her back.”

“Who else is going with you?” Ukitake asked. Byakuya stared directly at Ukitake.

“Renji Abarai is coming with me.” Ukitake nodded.

“Be safe Byakuya, alright?” Ukitake asked softly, hugging Ichigo closer to himself.

“I will, thank you sensei.” He stood up and went to the doorway, turning for a moment to address Ichigo. “Don’t worry Ichigo, I’ll be back soon. Everyone will be alright.”

“Even Rukia?” Byakuya didn’t even send back a glance as he left.

Ukitake was tucking Ichigo in a few hours after Byakuya had left to bring Rukia back. The sun had already gone down, moon peeking out from the horizon. It had taken a great amount of effort to even get Ichigo into bed, despite how late he was. Ichigo had been worried ever since Byakuya left about everyone who had been in the World of the Living. Ichigo’s hands were clenched around the top of the blanket overtop him, worry etched into his face.

“Papa?” He asked quietly. Ukitake kneeled down next to Ichigo’s futon. 

“Yes Ichigo? What is it?” He combed his hand through Ichigo’s hair gently, smiling down at his son.

“Uncle Byakuya, Renji and Rukia are gonna be okay right?” Ukitake simply sent a slightly pained smile.

“Of course. You’ve seen how strong Byakuya is, they’ll all be fine.” Ichigo nodded. 

“Promise papa?” 

“I promise.”

Ukitake had tucked Ichigo in an hour ago and Ukitake was still awake. He knew that he should’ve gone to rest at least a little, considering his affliction, but he was too worried. It seemed like that it was a good choice to stay up after all, as a knock was heard at the door. Ukitake rushed to open the door, revealing a disheveled Byakuya. He looked as well composed as usual, yet his eyes betrayed his tiredness and obvious devastation.

Ukitake quickly ushered Byakuya into his home and closing the door. Byakuya sat down by the table and let out a big sigh. Ukitake sat down by his side as Byakuya placed his head in his hands.

“What happened Byakuya?” Ukitake asked, feeling fear and worry for his former student.

“It went successful, but this feels so wrong. I don’t know what to do, sensei.” Byakuya said, glancing up at Ukitake. Ever since Ichigo came around, Byakuya had lessened his ever tight grip on his emotions. Ukitake’s brows furrowed.

“What happened?” He whispered, glancing back at Ichigo’s room and hoping that he wasn’t listening.

“We found Rukia, but it seems that the two humans she had given her powers to hadn’t lost them as of yet. There are also some incredibly powerful humans. Their powers are incredibly unusual. And I still can’t get over the feeling that something is wrong.” Ukitake placed his hand on Byakuya’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure that everything will be fine Byakuya. If it’s meant to be fine, everything will be as well.”

“Thank you sensei,” He said quietly. “I must leave now, thank you though.” Byakuya stood up quietly and brushed himself off before exiting the house in haste. Ukitake let out a sigh before heading off to his room. It was definitely time to get some sleep.

Telling Ichigo what had happened had been a very difficult thing to do. It had been a few days since Byakuya had made it back, but both he and Ukitake were avidly avoiding the inevitable conversation with Ichigo. Even with their uncharacteristically low hopes for his reaction, it was even worse than they’d expected.

“I told you something was wrong!” Ichigo was screaming. It was truly a horrible sight, the poor boy was crying and screeching and thrashing as Ukitake held him by the waist, failing to calm the miserable boy down. Ichigo’s voice was raising higher and higher along with his reiatsu. If he kept this up, soon it’d be difficult for low-level Soul Reapers in the area to breate.

“I told you, I told you!” Most of what Ichigo said after that was lost on the two men, his words unintelligible. It seemed that he was losing his voice as well, if the intonation were any indication. Byakuya surprisingly had tears in his eyes. Ukitake gripped onto Ichigo tighter, trying to prevent the boy from hurting himself or anyone else.

“Ichigo! You have to calm down!” Ukitake said desparately, hoping that Ichigo might listen to him. For a moment it seemed to work; Ichigo had stopped screaming.

“You promised papa,” Ichigo whispered in a broken voice. “You promised Rukia would be okay! You lied!” The words hit Ukitake hard. It had felt as though he had somehow let Ichigo down, even though it was no one’s fault. A lone tear tracked its way down Ukitake’s face as Byakuya stepped in.

“Ichigo, it’s not your father’s fault. If anything, it’s mine.” Byakuya took Ichigo from Ukitake’s hold. “I should have known something was wrong. Even so, Rukia should have known better than to do what she did. You do understand that, yes?” Ichigo sniffled and buried his head into Byakuya’s shoulder..

“But she would’ve died.” His muted response came. “She would’ve been eaten by the nasty Hollow and then we’d never know what happened!” Byakuya rubbed Ichigo’s back. 

“You aren’t wrong. But it is still a rule that she has broken, and she knew the punishment should she have been caught. This is not a hasty decision on her part.” Ichigo nodded into Byakuya’s shoulder. “Now go to sleep Ichigo, it’ll be alright soon.”

It was the first day of August when trouble seemed to stir up in the Seireitei once more. Ukitake had been preparing a breakfast for Ichigo when an alarm blared throughout the Seireitei. Ukitake tensed, glancing to Ichigo’s room before a Hell Butterfly flew in through the window. Ichigo opened the door, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked calm, but Ukitake could easily sense the fear in his son’s reiatsu.

“Papa, what’s happening?” His voice shook with fear as he cautiously approached Ukitake. Ukitake’s face was grim. He rushed over to Ichigo, the breakfast forgotten.

“Ichigo. I need you to do something, okay?” Ukitake asked, kneeling down and grabbing Ichigo’s shoulders. Ichigo nodded. “Remember the secret hiding place in case anything happened?” Again Ichigo nodded. “I want you to stay close to there, and if a Hell Butterfly comes in here I want you to hide there until either I or Byakuya come to get you. Alright?” Ichigo nodded slowly this time, fear written on his face.

“Papa what’s going on? I’m scared.” He whispered. Ukitake’s face softened and he pulled Ichigo into a hug.

“I know you are, I know. It’s okay to be scared. Hopefully nothing will happen, but I need to go to a Captain’s Meeting.”

“Is it bad? Are there bad people here papa?” Ichigo asked, pulling away from the hug to look at his father. Ukitake smiled at him.

“I don’t know, but they aren’t in the Seireitei right now. Which is why you need to hide.” Ukitake kissed Ichigo’s forehead. “I love you Ichigo, I’ll be back soon okay?” Ichigo nodded and Ukitake rushed to make it to the emergency meeting.

“We are in the middle of an invasion.” Head Captain Yammamoto said gravely, startling most of the Captains in the meeting. “They seem to be the friends of Rukia Kuchiki, the humans to which she gave her power along with a few others.” Byakuya stared at the wall, a look of shame written subtly over his face.

“Why are they here?” Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten asked. The Head Captain turned to him.

“We do not know for certain, but it would be reasonable to suspect that they wish to rescue Rukia Kuchiki.”

“That means they plan to invade the Seireitei!” Soi Fon exclaimed harshly. It was obvious the Captain of Squad Two was very agitated by the turn of events. Not that she wasn’t always agitated.

“Indeed it does. That means that they will try to defeat us. We must stop this at all costs! They cannot be allowed to win! We must prevail.” All the Captains nodded at his words.

“What are we to do then?” The Captain of Squad Three, Gin Ichimaru spoke up. His voice was soft and melodic, almost whimsical to those who didn’t know him. 

“All Captains must keep a sharp eye, and should they stumble across a ryoka they will strike the ryoka down! They should be killed on sight. Failure is not an option.” With that, the Head Captain dismissed all those present at the Captain’s Meeting.

Ukitake and Byakuya made it to Ukitake’s home in record time. They had agreed that should an occasion like this occur, it would be safer for Ichigo to stay at the well guarded Kuchiki Manor, considering it was much farther from the heart of the Seireitei and therefore much less likely to see any violence from invaders. Ukitake opened the door carefully, knowing Ichigo would be scared and paranoid of anyone who came through the door.

The two found Ichigo curled up in his room, sat in the corner farthest away from the door. Ukitake and Byakuya both approached cautiously. Ichigo was tensed, ready to bolt if need be.

“Hey Ichigo, I’m back. I even brought Byakuya with me.” Ichigo had wrapped himself in a blanket, covering his face. He was shivering uncontrollably. 

“Hello Ichigo, you’re safe now. We’ll always make sure you are safe.” Byakuya added, gazing sadly at the poor terrified child.

“Papa?” Ichigo croaked pitifully. “I thought you’d left me. For good.” Ukitake quickly made his way over to Ichigo and sat in front of him, feeling a great sadness at Ichigo’s words.

“Of course not Ichigo, I’d never do that. I won’t ever leave you.” It was not a moment later that Ichigo bolted into Ukitake’s open arms. He sobbed into Ukitake’s chest, hyperventilating. Ukitake rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“Y-you were gone for s-so lon-ng and I was scared! I th-thought you died!” Ukitake shushed him quietly.

“Of course not Ichigo, I am all right. So are you. Everything is fine.” Ukitake repeated this over and over, effectively calming the panicked child. Byakuya sat down next to his sensei and nephew.

“He would not be so easily taken down either, Ichigo.” Byakuya said. “He’s stronger than most everyone here.” Ukitake blushed. Ichigo took a shuddering breath before relaxing into Ukitake’s arms.

“It isn’t safe though.” Ukitake spoke quietly. “There are some people who want to get into the Seireitei and we have to make sure they don’t do that. You won’t be able to stay here, Ichigo.” Ichigo jerked up, his fearful look breaking the hearts of the two men with him.

“But I wanna stay here! I don’t want to leave home!” He wailed, starting to panic again. “I don’t wanna be alone!” 

“You won’t be alone,” Byakuya spoke up, letting Ukitake simply calm Ichigo by rubbing circles into his back. “You’d simply be staying at my home until you could come back here. We’d always be around you, and even if your father had to go and fight the bad people,” Ichigo giggled at the playful tone Byakuya had adopted. “he’d always be sure to come and visit you before your bedtime.”

“Is that okay with you Ichigo?” Ukitake asked, combing through Ichigo’s hair with his fingers.

“You promise you’ll come every night for bedtime?” Ukitake nodded.

“I promise.”

As promised, Ukitake visited Ichigo everyday. Ichigo had settled into the manor quite nicely, finding joy in the expansive gardens and grounds he could play in. Of course, he had to be careful lest he broke something of Byakuya’s. He didn’t want to accidentally break a priceless artifact that belonged to his beloved uncle. Ichigo’s rooms were adjacent to Byakuya’s rooms so that, should anything happen, Byakuya could be there immediately.

Ukitake smiled as he flash stepped toward the Kuchiki Manor, excited to see Ichigo after a long and extremely stressful day. It had been only one day since Rukia’s friends had entered the Soul Society and yet they were already causing mayhem across the entirety of the Seireitei. Ichigo ran up to Ukitake, almost as though he were using flash step. It felt as though Ukitake’s heart had constricted tightly, knowing that Ichigo would need training after all this was over.

“Papa!” Ichigo shouted, crashing into Ukitake’s knees. Ukitake stumbled back before catching himself. He smiled and kneeled down to pull Ichigo into a hug. 

“Hello Ichigo, how was your day?” He asked as Ichigo pulled away from the hug.

“It was so cool papa! Uncle Byakuya’s garden is so big! There’s so much space where I can play and Byakuya showed me some stuff!” Ukitake’s face gained a confused look.

“Oh? What has Byakuya been showing you?” Ichigo wrapped his arms around Ukitake’s neck and Ukitake picked him up, walking towards the manor once more.

“He taught me how to metidate!”

“Do you mean meditate?” Ukitake asked. Ichigo nodded hastily before continuing on.

“He also showed me stances for fighting! Just stances though, nothing else.” Ukitake nodded.

“That’s very good to know.” Ichigo tucked his head onto Ukitake’s shoulder. Byakuya was standing by the entrance to the manor, waiting to greet his mentor.

“And how was your investigation?” Byakuya asked him, ushering him into the manor.

“We can’t find out much, there’s honestly no trace of where they are. We know there are five that entered through the Senkaimon. Though we don’t know how many people are helping them.” Byakuya nodded silently.

“Would you like to stay for dinner? It’s quite late and I’m sure that you are hungry sensei.” Ichigo perked up, patting Ukitake’s shoulder.

“Oh please papa, please stay!” Ichigo exclaimed. “Can’t you stay just a little longer?” Ukitake sighed.

“I guess that would be alright.”

Byakuya, Ichigo, and Ukitake ate in relative peace. Byakuya and Ukitake shared looks, none of which Ichigo had noticed. He was happily eating his meal and blabbering about the things a child would.

“Papa! I wish you could play with me in Uncle Byakuya’s gardens, they’re so big!” Ukitake laughed softly, smiling at his son. 

“I wish I could play here too, but unfortunately I’ve been busy. It’ll be over soon though, and I’m sure Byakuya would be okay with it if we came over one day.” Ukitake looked over to the other man to confirm this sentiment, to which Byakuya nodded. Ichigo clapped his hand in an excited manner. Everyone had finished dinner by then and Ichigo was starting to get tired. He was yawning, trying to hide it behind his hand. Both Byakuya and Ukitake noticed and stood up.

“It’s time for us to sleep Ichigo.” Byakuya brushed off his haori. Ichigo froze, his eyes widening. 

“But I don’t want papa to leave! Not yet papa, please!” Ukitake sighed. He didn’t much wish to leave either, but he had work to do.

“How about I stay and sit with you until you fall asleep?” Ukitake asked. Ichigo nodded silently, gazing at his feet. Ukitake stood up and held out his hand to Ichigo who eagerly grabbed it.

“Tell me a story?” Ichigo asked in a quiet voice. Ukitake smiled once more.

“Of course Ichigo.”

It took a while for Ichigo to fall asleep, but it seemed that he really was tired despite the countless times he told Ukitake that he wasn’t tired and could listen to another story. Ukitake gazed at his son from the doorway of his room at Byakuya’s manor. The room was significantly larger than any room Ukitake could offer, and he felt as though Ichigo should have a room as large as this so that he could have whatever he wanted in there with him. It made him doubt if he was the correct choice before he shook those thoughts away. He closed the door and made his way to one of the common rooms in which he knew Byakuya was.

“What is the news for today sensei?” Byakuya asked as Ukitake entered the sparse but elegantly decorated room. 

“The ryoka attacked Jidanbo today, they even managed to knock him over.” Ukitake replied. Byakuya looked unsurprised, though he did turn to Ukitake with curiosity.

“And then?”

“Jidanbo was going to let them in, seeing as he’d lost and then one of the humans healed his wounds, but Captain Ichimaru stopped him.” Both shuddered minutely at the thought of the snakelike Captain. He could be very deceiving, but the two men new better than to trust the man.

“I assume Captain Ichimaru stopped them then?” Ukitake nodded. 

“He prevented them from entering the Seireitei, but they are still out in the Rukongai doing who knows what.” Byakuya pondered the information.

“I find this troubling. Jidanbo certainly isn’t a weak opponent, that means they have some strength to them.” Ukitake nodded. 

“I just pray that they have compassion as they seem to have shown with Jidanbo...” Ukitake cut off, glancing worriedly at the way he came. Byakuya nodded.

“I am sure that if they should find their way here, Ichigo will be left in peace. Despite the fact that they are here, they aren’t here to slaughter us all; or at least not the children.” Byakuya spoke, watching Ukitake’s shoulders fall from their tense position.

“You’re right, of course. Ichigo will be alright. I’m worrying over nothing.” Byakuya shook his head in slight amusement.

“I think that’s called fatherhood sensei.” Ukitake shot a playful glare at his former student, greatly appreciating the comment.

“Well, I must be going. Good night Byakuya.”

“Good night sensei.” With that, Ukitake left the grounds of the Kuchiki Manor and went to meet his old friend Shunsui Kyoraku.


End file.
